Every Breath You Take
by Be Obscene
Summary: Sidney returns to Westboro during a book tour. When it looks like history is repeating itself she is forced to stay with her aunt and strange cousin Jill. Could Jill be responsible or could she be up to something else? Scream 4 AU Sidney/Jill fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Sidney returns to Westboro and is reunited with her odd cousin. Could she be responsible for a new string of murders? Just an introduction, more stuff to come!**

The old yellow Gremlin really could handle these sharp turns. The interior had these weird smell that made it easy to forget that they almost were side swiped by an 18 Wheeler about two miles back. Sydney Prescott was not excited about going back home, she left Woodhaven behind a long time ago. The murders of her friends and mother sent her away but the danger was always after her.

Her piblisist Rebecca Walters was a maniac behind the wheel. While Sidney appreciated her willingness to please she wasn't sure she could handle her punctuality at times.

"It's 50. We're entering town," Sidney cautioned.

"We have a 3 o'clock, Sidney, you're not a rockstar you can't just cancel last minute."

A book signing in Sydney's home town was a big deal according to Rebecca because it's where it all started, her pain and her inspiration. She was tired though of being known as only the woman that survived multiple traumas she wanted to actually move on. She was going to be staying with her aunt Kate Roberts for a couple days until she had to get back on the road again for her book tour; she didn't want to stay long, it was weird enough being back where everything began.

"I should've gotten a rental," Sidney mumbled.

"No way. I have to keep an eye on the New York Times' best selling author," Rebecca insisted.

* * *

"How does this look?"

"Uh..."

"What about this one?"

Jill Roberts was looking through her closet, she was desperate to impress her cousin, Sidney. Her best friend, Kirby really couldn't figure her out or her obsession with the murders, more so her cousin.

"Jill."

"Yes, Kirb?"

"I think you need to...slow down."

"What are you talking about?" Jill laughed off her concerns as she pulled a sultry looking blouse off a hanger, "Oh she is going to love me in this!"

"Uh..."

"What is it Kirby?"

"Are you...in love with Sidney?"

"Bahaha!" Jill mocked, "Sidney Prescott is the best thing to come out of this town. She's the bravest person I know who just so happens to be my cousin."

"K but...maybe just take it easy when you're around her."

"How do you mean?"

"Dude her friends were murdered here by her boyfriend I'm sure she doesn't want to be reminded of it."

"So I guess wearing my Stab 7 t-shirt is out of the question?"

"Isn't that the one where they go back in time?" Kirby was interupted by a text. "No way!"

"What?" Jill practically pushed her away from her own phone to get a look.

"Jenny and Marnie were murdered last night!"

"What?" Jill's face went from shocked to a sick kind of smile, "It's happening again!"

"Jill are you actually excited about this?" Kirby frowned.

"No...I mean...maybe..."

* * *

Sidney was in the middle of signing at the local bookstore when the local police arrived. Leading the herd of tanned uniforms was Tatum Riley looking all serious in her aviator sunglasses.

"Sid," said the blonde.

"Tatum?"

She removed her shades and pointed to her badge, "Sheriff Riley now."

"What's up?"

"We're going to have to get you out of here."

Sidney was taken aback, she didn't have a chance to speak. Rebecca butted in as she was returning with coffee, "Excuse me? We're in the middle of something huge right now!"

"Yeah well, so are we," Tatum said, all business.

The deputies stood around Sidney as they exited. Everyone in the store watched in confusion. Rebecca was desperate to think of a reason for why this was happening to avoid bad PR.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's happening?"

"There was a double homicide last night," a blonde deputy said, "Judy Hicks," she awkwardly introduced herself.

"Uh, hi."

Tatum opened the back door for her, "Are you staying with anyone while you're here, Sidney?"

"My aunt's."

"Ok. We're going to take you there. I'll get two of my best to keep an eye on you."

"For how lo..."

The door was shut. Sidney felt like she was in a nightmare. All of her worst fears of returning to Westboro were coming true.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back! Sorry for delay but the pairing you never thought you wanted has returned!**

Jill was ecstatic watching the news report about the two girls from her class butchered; so much so she didn't even notice the red and blue lights flashing outside her living room window.

"Uh...Jill?"

Kirby alerted her to the possible trouble outside. Jill sprang up immediately and looked out the window like it was Christmas morning. Her face with this deranged smile. Two cop cars and what looked like a woman with low cut brown hair in the back of one of them. She knew it had to e her and it was like everything she dreamed of was about to come true.

Deputy Hicks opened the back door and sure enough the woman of the hour had arrived.

Jill's mother Kate entered seeming exhausted and only partially concious, "Jill, Sidney..."

"...Is here!" Jill almost pushed Kate down getting to the door.

"I think I better jet," Kirby informed her as she grabbed her purse and keys in a rather hurried manner.

"W-what? But you're going to miss her!"

"Yes I know, girl but I've got some unpaid parking tickets and I already don't have the best relationship with the cops so I think it be best I get as far away from here."

"Dammit, Kirby."

"I know. Just be yourself and..."

"Don't be creepy?"

Kirby punched her in the arm, "Now you're getting it!"

On her way out the door she nearly walked right into Deputy Hicks.

"Oh, sorry!" Hicks said.

"No, my fault," said Kirby.

They both exchanged a weird glance before Kirby was fully out of there. Jill wasn't sure what that was all about but had no time to think about it. Sidney stepped inside after Hicks like she was in slow motion. Maybe Jill had obsessed too much because she was so caught up in the moment that she never noticed Sidney just standing there looking ahead at the the door, fetishizing the moment.

"Uh, hi, Jill."

Jill wasn't sure what to do, she could think of nothing funny or smart to say. "Hi...," she said, smiling wide.

Tatum came in behind Sidney and pushed Jill against the wall with one swift motion, "Out of the way."

"Ow!"

Nobody had any time for her, there was a serious police investigation going on right now. The house had to have an entire sweep through by the deputies on duty. Everyone was prepped by Tatum.

"Look until we know what's going on all eyes are on this house."

"Are you saying we can't leave?" Kate asked, scared of what sheriff Tatum's answer might be.

"Oh you can leave but you'll have to be accompanied by one of my boys. I'll also have a car on the street watching the house."

"Tatum is all of this really necessary?" Sidney said, more than a little peeved at this point.

"Given our history, Sid I'd say this is pretty on the ball."

"I just think this is extreme. We don't know..."

"Exactly we don't know which is why we have to take every precaution. It's the anniversary of the murders and we haven't had anything like this happen since that night at the party." There was a stiffness to Tatum's voice when she said this, even uttering a word about that infamous night brought back some painful memories.

Jill was watching all of this like she was watching one of the Stab films only it was the real deal. She just wanted some time alone with Sydney but these meddling adults were ruining everything. Tatum put a hand on Jill's shoulder as she spaced out admiring Sidney's profile.

"I'll need you to come down to the station for questioning."

"Questioning?" Jill's face lit up, something instantly suspicious, "Uh, but why?"

Tatum tilted her shades, "I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact two of your friends were murdered last night."

Sidney stood up immediately and got between the two, "Ok, she has nothing to do with this there's no need for an interrogation!"

Tatum stuck her hands up in inoccence, "Who's saying interrogation? This is only questioning," she looked to Kate for her approval, "It's all to help us of course and you to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

"Yes of course," Kate said.

"I'll come with you," Sidney whispered; Jill's heart skipped a beat, her mouth was unusually dry.

* * *

Riding with Sidney in the back of a police car was exciting but also very awkward.

"So...I bet you didn't expect this when you were coming here, huh?"

Sidney laughed because that was the same thing she would probably say, "No can't say that I was."

"I really hope this doesn't mean you'll never come back to Woodsboro. Maybe we can at least spend some time together."

"Yeah. I'm sure we will," Sidney smirked, "Look, don't let Tatum scare you. She acts tough but that's only because of what happened. She doesn't let anything go. I think she takes being a cop one hundred times more serious than her brother ever did.

Tatum was very persistent and was clearly being tough on Jill despite nothing to go by. She yanked her out of the back seat and followed behind her into the police station. Sidney did not approve of her bullying but was told by Hicks to stand down. She wasn't allowed to go in with Jill, she had to wait outside. Any ways Jill reminded her of herself at that age and it scared her, she didn't want her to go through the same trauma she had to.

"Ok. So let's make this sweet and easy," Tatum said, looking over pictures of the crime scene in a big yellow folder.

"Sorry can I just say what an honour and a privledge it is?"

"Huh?"

"I mean just being here today and meeting you. I mean I see you in town all the time but I never got to be formally introduced. You are also a lot stronger than you look."

"Aha."

"Also you are nothing like Rose McGowan."

Tatum rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"I mean you are much prettier. I bet your glad they killed her off in Stab 3. Though I don't understand why they wouldn't just recast her. Oh can I ask you..."

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Roberts!" Jill shut up, genuinely shocked by the outburst. Tatum proceeded, "Where were you last night?"

"Oh I was with Kirby. I spent the night at her house."

"What time?"

Jill shrugged, she tried remembering what time she could've gone over. "It would've been about 530 I guess. I didn't get back until 9 this morning."

"And you were at her house the whole night?"

"Uh..."

"Jill?"

"We went to the store around 7 or 8?"

"Which was it 7 or 8?"

"Uh..."

"Come on it can't be that hard to remember."

"730."

"Think Kirby can confirm that?"

"Yes..."

"Any idea where she is right now because we seem to be having trouble locating her."

"I can text her but I think she's at work."

"You know she left in kind of a hurry from your house earlier."

"Yeah she was late."

"Not very reliable." Jill gulped. "So she'll give me the same information right down to the time?"

"Well yeah I mean her memory might be a bit fuzzy because she was really hi...tired."

Tatum narrowed her brow. She couldn't have made her feel more guilty if she tried. Thankfully Sidney forced her way in to break things up.

"What the hell?"

"Come on, Jill, we're leaving," Sidney grabbed Jill's hand.

Hicks rushed in, "What the fuck?" Tatum exclaimed.

"Sorry she slipped past me!"

"Goddammit, Riley!" Sidney cursed on her way out.

* * *

Jill texted Kirby immediately, not so much about the police looking for her but just how boss Sidney was busting in and rescuing her.

Sidney just wanted to take a break from reality and stay in the Roberts' home until this all blew over. She avoided several calls from Rebecca and Gail Weathers; she couldn't decide which was worse.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie. I'll pop some popcorn," said Jill.

"Sure. Anything as long as it's not horror."

Jill had to think hard, her collection of DVD's and Blu Rays were 90% horror and exploitation. Jill showed Sidney to her room. The first thing she saw was the Stab 7 t-shirt and the DVD's on display.

Jill ran over and chucked them in the corner, "What are those doing here? Kirby must've left them." She had no idea if Sidney would buy that. She looked back and saw that she was looking at her top shelf.

"Anything you like?"

"I don't know I may need a better look." She stood up on a chair and sifted around. Jill noticed the chair was awfully wobbly and decided to hold it for her. In doing so Sydney lost her balance. Jill stuck out her hands and grabbed her...unfortunately it was both hands on her butt.

Sidney almost jumped off the chair, surprised. Jill took her hands away, turning red with shame she hid her hands behind her back.

"S-sorry."

Sidney just smiled and shrugged it off, "No big deal." She grabbed a DVD, Jill didn't see which one. She was about to follow Sidney downstairs but she needed a moment to collect herself. Everything was going great but she just had to grab her ass and now it was all she would be remembered for. She was going to have to do a lot to make up for that one.

**So a bit longer. I'll add some more characters next chapter. Will be more sexual tension between these two. Hope everyone is cool with that (haha) til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jill tries bonding with Sidney but she finds everything standing in her way. Sorry for the delay! Please let me know what you think! Also I'm going to be working on a Stranger Things story about Nancy because I don't think she gets used enough. I did pair her with Joyce before but I'm thinking of maybe doing a crossover with a different character. In the story she would gain super powers. Peace out!**

Sidney and Jill sat on the couch and watched the movie. It was a romantic comedy, not exactly a genre Jill was crazy about anymore but it did have Jennifer Love Hewitt who did play Sidney in the sequels to Stab.

It was really corny but it seemed to be why Sidney enjoyed it. Jill found herself looking at Sidney more than she was at the screen. Jill wanted to sit closer to her but there wasn't a moment that felt right.

"I think I've seen this before maybe when I was your age."

"Yeah?"

"It is a lot worse than I remember," Sidney laughed.

Jill laughed too though maybe harder than she should have, "Yeah I think mom bought me this a long time ago. I guess she thought I should be more like this."

Sidney frowned, "More like what?"

Jill shrugged, "I guess more like other girls my age. Girls my age get boyfriends, go to dances and want to dress like super skanks," she sighed.

Sidney put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's ok if you're not like everyone else. And trust me if you don't date during high school it isn't the end of the world."

They both smirked. Sidney was clearly thinking she was making a connection to a girl that was probably as confused as she was at that age. Jill was mainly focused on the fact that Sidney was still touching her shoulder.

They focused on the movie for a second, they laughed at Jennifer Love Hewitt's stiff acting and inability to emote.

"Wow," was all Sidney could say.

"I can't believe she played you in Stab 2 and 3," Jill chuckled absent minded.

Sidney didn't laugh at first she kind of gave her cousin an unsure look, something about her seemed quietly off. "Yeah I should have figured they'd get Jennifer Love Huge-Tits to play me." The two of them laughed hard, maybe harder than either ever had.

"You would've done a way better job," Jill grinned.

Sidney almost choked on her soda, "I'm no actress."

"Neither is Jennifer Love Huge-Tits!"

After settling down they finished watching the movie. It was getting to a romantic part the guy they couldn't remember the name of was confessing his feelings to 'Huge-Tits' and they were going to kiss.

Jill saw just how much of a gap was between them that needed to be filled. In her mind she thought that if she kept sliding over just a bit at a time and leaned against her she wouldn't notice. Maybe they would fall asleep together? Kirby of course would not approve but she just didn't understand. As she slowly inched over Sidney was still glued to the tube. Her plan looked like it might actually work because Sidney's eyes were looking awfully heavy.

BANG!

Sidney sprang up from the couch and twisted around. Jill was stunned but disappointed that this rude interuption was ruining her plans.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing why don't you come back..."

Sidney moved over to the front door where she was convinced was the source of the disturbance. It almost sounded like someone hit the house with a brick or something. Jill didn't want to come off as weak so she was right behind her; what was annoying was every time she tried to get even beside her, Sidney acted like a human shield.

Jill didn't think it would be a good idea to open the door. Sidney checked the window instinctively. No one out there but the cops in their squad car across the street. She opened the door and had a start when she saw that Judy Hicks was crouched down on the step. Sidney didn't scream but Judy did.

"What are you doing?"

Judy was examining something that had indeed been thrown at the door; a rock wrapped on paper.

"Some kids. Got the license plate."

"What does it say?" Jill asked, pushing her way past Sidney.

Judy stuck her hand out, "It's evidence."

"But it could be important. What if it's a clue?"

Judy did a double take, "Yeah...that's what evidence is."

"But...", Sidney held her back.

Judy smirked, "Have you been talking to Kirby?"

"No," said Jill, frustrated.

"Well, if you see her Tatum would really like to talk to her."

"What now she's a suspect?"

"Person of interest," said the deputy smugly, "You better lock up. We've got it from here. You both stay safe."

Back inside, Sidney bolted the door while Jill paced angrily.

"Who does she think she is? You have more right than anyone to see that note. Doesn't that piss you off?"

Sidney took hold of her, "Hey, I understand. But I trust Tatum and these guys. This police force is different from my day that's for sure but I really want to believe they'll catch the assholes that did this."

Jill was about to ask, 'Assholes?' but didn't have the chance when Kate appeared at the top of the stairway in her house coat.

"What's going on?" She was wide eyed with panic.

"Sorry, Kate, it was nothing just some kids screwing around outside," Sidney assured her.

Kate was still a bit shaken but relieved, she said to Jill very sternly "You gave school don't you? You shouldn't pester Sidney all night." She crept back up to her room.

"Maybe she's right," said Sidney feeling a little hung her head shamefully, "...But don't worry I'll do some snooping tomorrow and fill you in."

Jill's face lit up, Sidney winked and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Jill woke up to the sounds of someone moving, walking heavily around her room. She screamed when she saw a black figure standing over her.

"Dude shut the fuck up!"

Kirby moved into the light. Jill sighed and pressed her head into her pillow, "I thought you were Ghostface."

Kirby rolled her eyes, "Is there anything that even suggests a copycat crime? This slasher shit is getting really old."

"Someone was here last night. They threw something at the house. Hicks took whatever it was with her. I think whoever it is is targeting Sidney for sure."

"So are you going to try and protect her?" Kirby teased.

"I think she thinks I can't take care of myself. We were having a moment last night and..."

"WHOA!" Kirby protested.

"What?"

"A moment?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Jill turned over in bed.

"Look if you want to dry hump Sidney then it's none of my business. Maybe you can take Judy Hicks while you're at it. She totally has a crush on me."

"Sheriff Riley is looking for you..."

"I bet she wants me too. I can tell you what she really uses those handcuffs for."

"Not everyone is a lesbian."

"You're right just you."

Jill groaned, "I'm not in love with Sidney!"

"Fine whatever. Though I think you better know that you're not off the hook yet."

"Huh?" Jill sat up.

"I've heard around town that you're a prime suspect."

"Really?" Jill smiled ear to ear.

"This isn't a movie, hun, this is serious."

"I know but...wait why am I a prime suspect?"

"Well...," Kirby stopped herself.

"What? I'm creepy?"

"That...might have come up. But also your obsessions."

"Hey you like the Stab series!"

"Not as much as you," Kirby scoffed, "What did you tell them at the station?"

"Nothing I told them I was with you and went to the store for a bit but went straight back to your house. Then we were at the store for like a half hour."

Kirby sat at the end of the bed, frowning, "I didn't go to the store."

"Yeah you did," Jill laughed.

"No I didn't. I think I was having a shower or something."

"Shit. Kirby, I told her you were with me."

"You were seriously gone all that time?"

"I-I don't know. I don't really remember," Jill stammered.

"Dammit. You mean I'll have to lie to that bitch?"

"What do you care?"

"They'll know I'm lying for you I'm a terrible liar!" Jill pulled at her hair in frustration, "Come on let's go take our minds off of things."

"We're skipping?"

Kirby exhaled loudly, "Just first period. Maybe we can go bug Charlie and Robbie."

Jill sat up quickly. This look on her face like a eureka moment. Charlie Walker and Robbie Mercer were the film geeks at their school who were bigger into horror than she was. If anyone could help her figure out who the killer was and clear her name it was them. Of course she didn't fill Kirby in on this sudden plan she surprised her by pulling her along excitedly out of her room.

* * *

Sidney stood on the front lawn of the recent murder house. Yellow police tape stretched around the property. No one was around so she moved the tape and crossed over. She peered in the kitchen window. It was almost too dark to see anything but there on the far wall leading into the living room was something written crudely. Smudged like paint it looked like it said: 'ALL HER FAULT' and 'SHE STARTED IT'. It was then she realized it was written out in blood.

"Sidney!"

She turned around to find she had been spied on by one of Tatum's deputies, Dennis Hoss. He wasn't exactly what you would call intimidating given that he looked like was right out of high school.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"I have to take you in..."

"Huh?"

"Well...not in in...you're not in any trouble. Tatum just needs to see you."

"Why? What is it? Did she find something?"

"It's probably best we go now...I really don't want to get yelled at by her again today," he said neebishly.

Sidney reluctantly accepted and again got to see her friend but she wasn't alone.

"Gail?"

"Sidney."

Gail Weathers hugged her as she was recorded into Tatum's office.

"What's going on?"

It seemed everyone crammed into this tiny office waiting for her. Kate was thereHoss too looking absolutely drained.

Tatum sat behind her desk looking all business, "Please have a seat, Sid."

She slowly pulled up a chair while still looking at the rouge gallery.

"Look I'm sorry about all this but I had to make sure you were away from her long enough to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Jill is our prime suspect, Sidney."

Sidney was close to laughing, "That's ridiculous. She's my..."

"Show her, Kate."

Kate showed her a plastic bag with the Ghostface mask logo. "I found this in the trash..."

"Found out it was purchased a week before you arrived."

Sidney shook her head, "Last night..."

"She could have an accomplice. Hicks ran the license plate. That vehicle has been reported stolen. It's being inspected for prints as we speak."

"I think you have her all wrong. She might seem kind of obsessive but she's just a girl and..."

"I know you're family, Sid...," she turned to Kate, "She's adopted, right?" Kate nodded hesitantly, "I need you to go home and wait for her to come home after school."

Hoss took out a vest and tiny microphone dangling on a wire. Sidney was appalled.

"You want me to get information out of her?"

"I already know she's lying. She's obsessed with you, Sid. You might even say Norman Bates obsessed."

"Will she get a weapon?" Gail interrupted.

Sidney, already on edge did not need her in the room right now, "Gail why are you here? Are you writing another book or something?"

Gail was taken aback, but she didn't act all that offended maybe given the circumstances, "I came here to be with a friend in a time of need."

Sidney had a hard time believing that. Of course Gail would jump in her car as soon as she got the word about the murders literally a night before she came to town. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just act like everything's normal. Chat her up. I don't need a confession I just need her to talk so I can have something. Anything that could lead us. Maybe if you're lucky she's being made to do this against her will, a non-violent accomplice," Tatum knew how disturbed she was by this so tried to drop the cop act for a moment, "Sid, I don't want to see anyone else get killed do you? This could really help."

"SIDNEY!"

Everyone was startled by the sight of Rebecca barging in. Sidney had forgotten all about her, secretly hoping she'd forgotten about her. She'd been at a Motel 6 since she had been unwillingly taken from her book signing and was making calls, drumming up hype.

"You have a call someone really needs to talk to you!"

"Can you please wait outside?!" Tatum urged.

"Just give me a minute," Sidney brushed past the deputies in her way. Whoever it was could at least spare her a couple minutes from this insanity. She walked out into the hall and took Rebecca's cell.

"Hello?" asked Sidney sheepishly.

"HELLO, SIDNEY!" That voice, that voice that haunted her for years. It made her blood run cold...

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sidney and Jill have an awkward encounter. Will there be flirting? Strange tension and an unexpected visitor? Find out! Thanks for reading! I know the last chapter had something in it that bugged some but it will all make sense promise. I'm also still working on stranger things possibly something Nancy/Karen. If anyone has ideas just let me know!**

Sidney was cautious walking up the driveway. She looked back at the police cruiser, Judy nodded; Tatum would give her hell if this didn't go as planned. Sidney could feel knots in her stomach already and she wasn't even through the front door; Jill might not even be home yet.

What if she was the killer? Could she have become so obsessed with her and her story that she wanted to recreate it? Why did she always have to be target, was there anyone else that had this happen to them four times now? She was really hoping this was the last bulletproof vest she ever had to wear.

* * *

Jill and Kirby found Robbie and Charlie in the back of the old classroom they turned into their movie club. They were watching some slasher movie in the dark. Kirby thought it would be funny to creep up on them and scare them. Jill was on board, creeping along with her until she saw a familiar Ghostface mask on the big pull down screen.

"Is this Stab 8!?" The boys and Kirby jumped. Jill was glued to the screen, "That's not even out yet!"

"Fuck what are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign?" Robbie pointed out the 'MEETING IN PROGRESS' sign posted on the door.

"Yeah, real important stuff happening here," Kirby rolled her eyes and sat next to Charlie.

Jill got uncomfortably close to Charlie, stealing his popcorn, "This is a Japanese bootleg..."

Of course it looked like it was shot in a small theater and it would explain the Japanese subtitles.

"Well its not 4K but it's something," Jill said, with a smile, making herself comfortable.

"So why exactly have you two decided to bother us at this time?" Robbie said for himself and Charlie; he of course was intimidated by Kirby but didn't want to let on.

Kirby saw Jill hadn't been blinking since she started watching the movie, she cleared her throat, "Jill. Isn't there a reason we're here?"

Jill was more invested to what was happening on screen. Some redhead was running around a house in her pj's, Ghostface stabbed her in the head.

"What the hell? She was the main character in the last two movies!"

"Jill!"

"Huh? Oh right. So you guys know about the murders and Sidney..."

"Yeah."

"Duh."

"Well Sidney is at my house and the cops are watching us like 24/7. And...drum roll...," She motioned to Charlie expecting him to do this for her. He didn't. "I'm the prime suspect!"

"...shocker...," said Charlie dryly.

"Yes...I can't believe it either," Robbie went back to the movie ignoring her.

"But you guys the excitement isn't over we're living in a Stab movie. Stab 9! We get to figure out who's doing it and who's next!"

"Hm," Charlie mused.

"I really don't think you should get your hopes up," Robbie said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Huh? But guys we're all in danger."

"Two bimbos from our class die and the body count isn't rising. Was there any evidence it was a Ghostface?" Charlie probed.

"See, Jill there you go," said Kirby, satisfied of the nerd's logical conclusion.

"But there's something the cops aren't telling us. Someone left something on my porch. Like a warning or something. They won't tell us. Sidney is in real danger and..."

"Only you can save her?" Robbie finished.

"Exactly!" Jill cheered, scaring her three friends.

"Interesting," Charlie thought, rubbing his chin, "Only two murders. You're obviously being framed. You're uh...too obvious a suspect and...," he looked at Kirby, in fact they all did.

"What?" She asked them, each with a dirty look.

"You lack motivation. But I'd say you could still be guilty. The fact not much has happened yet could mean there's a surprise coming...likely for Sidney."

"Oh no! I'm not there to protect her!"

Robbie lifted an eyebrow, "She's survived three of these already. I don't think she needs your help."

Jill got in his face, "That's where you're wrong, buster!"

"Whatever it is could just be to scare her and then lead to the final confrontation," Charlie continued.

"Yeah if it were a movie which. This is real life," Kirby interjected.

"But he...or she could be following the movies. After the midpoint the body count always rises."

Kirby seemed impressed and disturbed.

"I taught him that," Robbie said, trying to act flirty with the girls.

"What should our next move be?"

"Oh...," Charlie exclaimed. He looked to Robbie, displaying the same devilish grin, "We could monitor to help keep an eye on things. Tell you what rooms to run in in case things get crazy."

"Like Night Trap," Robbie said, excitedly.

"What's Night Trap?" Kirby frowned.

"It's not really im...," Charlie mumbled.

"Old Full Motion Videogame from 1992. Object of the game is you're a special agent assigned to look after a sleep over and stop zombies from getting the girls," Robbie said with a wink.

"Wow, sounds super pervy, pervs."

"Oh right!" Jill said, snapping her fingers, "I have played that!"

"I think the cops are doing a better job I don't think we need you creeps spying on them."

"If they're doing such a good job then why aren't they at school watching Jill?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Maybe we can set just a few cameras around the house and you guys can let us know if there's any trouble. Maybe we could even set up some traps!" Jill looked giddily at Kirby.

Kirby shook her head, "This isn't Home Alone."

Jill only heard two words, "Yes! Exactly like Home Alone!"

Robbie showed some vague interest, "Ok. Could be interesting. Be cool to capture Westboro's latest slasher on camera."

"Right? Think of it you'll be famous!"

As hair-brained as their plan was it could be the only thing to do to save them and clear Jill's name. Jill listened to their instructions, gave her what they had for setup, it all had to be unnoticeable. Kirby was given specific instructions to watch Jill and make sure everything was good to go and have her phone on standby.

"This is going to be great!"

* * *

Sidney waited in the living room. She tried acting busy in the kitchen but that didn't last. She looked over old family photo albums. Looking over Jill as a kid made her smile. She thought it was weird that she didn't know she was adopted. She always thought they sort of looked alike. Why would Karen keep that quiet? She did seem like a woman that kept to herself. There wasn't even that many pictures of Jill as a kid.

She heard someone at the back door. Kirby and Jill were outside, sneaking in. She had to remember to act natural. She looked out the window at a blue van parked across the street a couple houses down. She knew Tatum, Hoss and maybe Gale were in there. She ran to the kitchen window and saw that Jill was sneaking Kirby up a tree up to her bedroom; nothing suspicious there. They were awfully loud for trying to go unnoticed but then again they were teenage girls.

Sidney didn't know what else to do but wait on the couch again and pretend she didn't see that. They were doing a lot of talking and bustling around, moving furniture and things.

"What about over here?"

"No he said that wouldn't be a good vantage point. We need to see the window and closet."

"They gave us plenty!"

"We have to use them sparingly!"

"You go downstairs while I finish up here."

"Should I tell Sidney?"

"No just...not yet!"

Jill walked very slowly downstairs with her book bag, mini cameras stuffed inside.

"Hey," she awkwardly smiled, stopping abruptly after noticing Sidney on the couch.

Sidney looked up from a magazine she was pretending to read, "Oh, hi, I didn't hear you come in. How was school?" Jill stood there, unsure what to do, she wanted to put a camera in the living room but that was difficult when the perfect spot would be where Sidney was seated. Sidney patted the empty cushion next to her, "Wanna have a seat?"

"Um, sure..."

Jill sat close to Sidney. Both completely unaware what the other was up to. Sidney knew she had to get her talking, luckily Tatum gave her bullet point questions to try and work into their little conversation.

"So...this is scary...are you scared at all?"

Jill smiled widely and shrugged, "Nope. Why would I be when I have Sidney Prescott at my house?"

Sidney grew a little uneasy by just how close she was to her but continued, "I see...but I mean what about your friends? I mean I remember how freaked out I was."

"Yeah...I am worried...though Kirby I think can handle herself. I don't think I've seen someone with so many unpaid parking tickets." Sidney caught herself holding back a laugh.

Kirby was finished upstairs. She got a text from Robbie asking where the cameras downstairs were. Kirby crept down the stairs a tad to see Jill getting friendly with Sidney. She texted Jill.

'LOSER WHAT R U DOING? !?'

Jill had a trick up her sleeve. While Sidney casually checked the news, Jill yawned and stretched her arms out. Then she put one around Sidney.

"...uh..."

"It's so weird how quickly it gets dark out now and so much colder wouldn't you agree?"

"Er, yeah."

Sidney felt what she thought was Jill's hand rubbing her shoulder but was actually the camera she was desperately trying to set on the table next to her. Once it was there, she took her hand back only for Sidney to take it in hers.

"You know you can always talk to me if anything is bothering you."

Jill began to blush, "Thanks...I know...you're like the coolest and bravest person I know...but you don't have to worry about anything..."

"What do you mean?" Sidney could practically hear Tatum screaming at her to keep talking.

"It's just...I've looked up to you my whole life...I know we haven't really seen much of each other but I feel like I've always known you from all the stories I've heard and your books."

* * *

Upstairs Kirby was quietly talking to Charlie and Robbie on her phone. "Ok Jill is kind of busy but you can still see the living room right?"

"It's facing a picture or something she'll have to move it," said an annoyed Charlie.

"Plus you didn't put any by the front or back door we hardly have any visual...," Robbie stopped himself.

"What? Are you still there?"

"Kirby what's that by the closet?" Robbie asked quietly.

"Look if you're trying to freak me out it isn't working."

"I'm serious, turn around."

Kirby sighed. She seen what looked like an arm sticking out of the closet. She got closer seeing it was slightly off. It was just some jacket that wasn't properly hung up. As soon as she went to grab it someone pulled it away. She could see a white face staring back at her in the closet. She had no time to react. She could see the reflective knife they had.

* * *

Sidney wasn't sure what to make of Jill. But she wanted to be there for her. She gave her hug. Jill could hardly contain herself.

"We're family no matter what. Even if you are adopted..."

Sidney felt Jill go limp, she backed away to see the confused and saddened look on the girl's face.

"Adopted? What are you talking about?"

Sidney just realized the mistake she made but before she could do anything they were alerted to Kirby's screams. Before Jill could run upstairs, Sidney grabbed her and led her to the front door. Both were startled to see Hoss standing on the front step with his gun at his side.

"Sidney are you ok?"

"There's someone upstairs!"

As Hoss got on his little walkie a blade burst through his chest. It was Ghostface. Standing at least 6 feet. He threw Hoss aside like he was nothing and came at Sidney and Jill. Sidney slammed the door and bolted it behind them.

"Oh god, Kirby!"

Sidney took hold of Jill's face, "We have to worry about us right now ok?"

Jill nodded and followed Sidney; she was both scared and starstruck. They ran into the kitchen where Ghostface was waiting for them; blocking the back door.

Jill was in shock, she saw the knife swipe but didn't feel anything. She looked down at her arm when she caught sight of red splotches. Blood dripped down her arm onto the floor. The blade didn't hit any major artery and she still didn't feel anything but it was quite the gash. She just sort of looked at it in her own morbid fascination.

Sidney threw something at Ghostface 's head that looked heavy, a silver pot maybe. She pulled Jill out of there by her uninjured arm. They were going to run back to the front door when Sydney slipped and fell on top of Jill.

Jill's heart skipped a beat. This was all a bit much to take. Sidney way lying on top of her. Their eyes met and it was like magic. The way Sidney was looking at her seemed as though she thought the same. But unfortunately there was no time to continue this they really had to get to safety. Sidney grabbed a delirious Jill and continued to run.

**I know it seems like these take a while to put out. Trying my best to publish as many as I can. More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long hiatus. Was working on other stuff. I will be ending this story soon. I do plan on writing some kind of Scream crossover in the future and yes there will be a femslash. The next slasher I plan on writing will either be I Know What You Did Last Summer/Idle Hands or I Know What You Did Last Summer/Scary Movie.**

**Sidney does what she can to protect Jill but who will save her? Explicit content warning! Please review. **

Sidney ran upstairs, pulling Jill along who was dead weight at this point. They stomped past Jill's room; Jill tried very futilely to stop Sidney and check on Kirby but like Sidney said they needed to worry about them right now. Sidney pushed her into her mother's room.

Jill said without thinking about their situation, "No ones supposed to be in here," referring to an old rule Karen made. Sidney left Jill standing on her own while she blocked the door. In haste she pushed a bureau in front of it. Things were quiet for now. She tended to Jill who remained unresponsive; her arm was worrying Sidney. In full survival mode she took off her shirt and tied it around the wound; wearing an old sports bra proved that even Sidney was getting way too used to this situation. Also the wire tapped to her was exposed but Jill seemed oblivious to it.

"Tatum you better be moving your ass right now!" She yelled into the mic before ripping it off."Jill we're going to climb out the window ok?"

Jill just looked on blankly like a vegetable, not even blinking.

"Jill?"

She placed her hands on her shoulders and gave her a shake. Her body reacted to this with hug, nestling her head between Sidney's breasts. Sidney had never felt more awkward, she patted her on the back.

"Ok, Jill we really have to get going now."

"Mmmmm," Jill responded, "This is so cool. I never thought we'd be in this situation but I'm so glad."

Sidney sneered, "Ok. Ok. We can talk about that later." She increasingly uncomfortable when Jill sniffed her hair.

Jill continued hugging Sidney as her hero forced open the window leading out to the roof. Someone was trying to kick open the door, Sidney could hear fumbling outside in the hall. She lifted Jill up on the ledge.

"But...," she weakly said.

"Hurry, Jill!"

The door opened violently, breaking a hinge and pushing the bureau out of the way. This Ghostface was strong, more aggressive. Jill had studied all of the cases and watched the movies but this seemed a bit more nerve wracking. Jill obliged but didn't want to just leave her cousin. She reached back for Sidney's hand with her good one. Sidney grabbed a hold of it tight and crawled as Jill pulled. She only out side by her waist when Ghostface grabbed her by the legs. She tried kicking and Jill pulled with all her strength even using her injured arm.

Luckily Jill saw an opportunity to free her cousin when she noticed the killer seemed a bit out of breath. Jill pulled hard, Sidney managed to kick the asshole hard enough to make him back away and they were both out on the roof. Only trouble was they both tumbled to the edge. There was nothing to grab onto as Jill rolled all the way off. Sidney managed to grab her by the sleeve but she wasn't sure she could lift her up the whole way. Jill hooked onto her and climbed up her arm and up over the rain gutters. They both lied there next to each other out of breath.

"Everyone ok up there? Let's see some hands!"

Jill and Sidney raised their hands, too tired to look down and see who was addressing them. A flashlight shined up. "That you up there, Sid?"

Tatum.

"Yes!" She called.

"Ok. We're coming up just stay there!"

Sidney turned over to Jill, her back was killing her, "You ok?" Sidney asked, placing hand on her back.

"I really messed up back there didn't I?" Jill said, face down in shame.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I disappointed you I thought I'd be ready for something like this."

"Jill? Honey you did exactly what I would do. We're both alive that's what really matters."

"Yeah but...," she was choking up, Sideny brought her in for a hug.

* * *

Judy Hicks entered the house and climbed the stairs while the other deputies scanned the kitchen and living room. It appeared that whoever attacked was long gone. With her flashlight and gun out, Judy swept the hallway. She had never dealt with much in this town, some drunk teenagers but not murderers. She paused when she heard movement in one of the rooms. She spoke into her walkie, alerting the other deputies. The room was slightly opened. Her gun drawn she entered Jill's room. It was quiet until she heard something thump on the carpet floor. It was Kirby. She was holding her stabbed shoulder on the floor.

"Oh shit...," she said once she saw Judy, "I guess I could use your help."

* * *

The three women were taken to the hospital, instead of waiting until morning, Tatum questioned each of them. Sidney stayed with Jill while she was being treated for her arm.

"Well this has been a clusterfuck," Tatum stated, eying Jill down.

"Come on, she didn't do anything," Sidney protested.

"She's not so innocent."

"Look how about we talk about this in the morning? Where's Karen?"

"Why don't you ask Jill?"

"Huh?"

"We found your mother's car. We found blood on the front seat. Car is being looked at. Doesn't look good."

"You're saying she's dead?" Jill bit her lip.

"Missing."

"Wait are you accusing me? I was with Kitby all day."

"Yes. Kirby. She wasn't very helpful. Not even asked about your classmates' murder."

"Well it would be impossible for me to do any of this. We were all attacked," Jill said, holding her wrapped arm.

Tatum placed the floor, making her way over to Jill like a vulture. "Funny how they knew just where to cut. Nothing too important."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb you clearly have someone helping you maybe even more. You've seen those pieces of shit based on our life so you must've picked up a pattern."

"I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't you do anything to live just like Sidney? Isn't that your dream you little psycho?"

Sidney wasn't putting up with this, she stood up and heaved Tatum aside, "Back off. She has rights."

"Yeah innocent until proven guilty. But we'll see how long that lasts," Tatum said in an almost stiff military kind of way; Sidney hardly recognized this person.

"You might want to pull that badge out of your ass!"

"Whoa!" Jill tried but couldn't hold Sidney back.

"Look. We're going to have to keep you here overnight."

"You can't be serious!" Jill exclaimed.

"Oh I am. What? You think we're just going to let you go back home like nothing happened? Two of my deputies were killed and you fucked up my investigation!"

Before Jill could ask how she could have done that she showed her a live feed on her cellphone of Charlie and Robbie at the police station for questioning.

"But..."

"This isn't a game! This isn't a movie!"

"She was just trying to help," Sidney said, still glaring at her former best friend.

"Well she sure did a bang up job didn't she?"

"Hey where's Sidneys assistant? Shouldn't she be a suspect?"

Tatum frowned and showed her some pictures on her cell of a crime scene. It was Rebecca Walter's body lying in a pool of her own blood in a parking lot. Sidney was aghast.

"Tatum...," Sidney said, shaking, "Where's Gale?"

"Salon? How the fuck should I know?" She strutted over to the door. The way she turned back to them seemed rather theatrical and rehearsed, "No one comes in. No one gets out. Jill you come with me."

Sidney and Jill exchanged a look of concern, "where are you taking her?" Sidney asked.

"Just down the hall. I need to separate you two."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Sidney couldn't do anything, too many cops in the hospital and she really wasn't one to make a scene being dragged back by a bunch of guys in uniform.

Jill was being very mishandled by Tatum who squeezed her wrist as she pulled Jill along. Jill saw Kirby lying awake in a hospital bed but was yanked along before she could get her attention. She pushed her into an empty room. "Someone will be by to check up on you," she spoke coldly. The door was slammed in her face and locked. Jill exchanged a mad look with the cold eyes of justice behind the thick glass window in the door. She gave the door a slap and sat down knowing this was going to be a while.

She felt like such a tool. She received a text from Kirby.

'Dude! Look what Charlie sent me!'

They were screenshots of the Ghostface. The cameras Kirby had set up showed Ghostface in the closet and another outside Jill's door. The one that Jill set up, the one that was pushed up against a picture on one of the end tables, it had a slight visual of Ghostface in the hall by the kitchen. The thing was the time stamp proved these were all different people, 8:47pm, 8:45pm and 8:46pm. No way the same person could wander around the house in that length of time unnoticed. Sure this proved there were multiple killers but Tatum would probably still say Jill was the Charles Manson of this group.

'I have to see Sidney but Tatum took me away from her. There's got to be some way to distract them.'

Jill tried texting Kirby back but wasn't getting a response. At that moment Kitby had her phone ripped right out of her hands. Judy snuck into her room to check up on whatever mischief she was a part of.

"No phones," Judy said with a smile.

"Whoa," Kirby said frantically, "This is really important."

"Kirby you better rest. I'll hold onto this ok?" Judy was about to leave but Kirby thought fast.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the most beautiful eyes?"

Judy almost laughed. She turned around with her arms folded, "Ok, what's all this about?"

"I just...I don't think you get enough credit," Kirby played innocent as best she could, maybe she could buy Jill a little time.

Judy sat down on the bed and decided to see where this was going. "You really think that?"

"Yeah huh," Kirby quipped, biting her lip, "I think Tatum is a total bitch. You're a way better cop than her."

"Thanks," Judy tried brushing these compliments aside but Kirby was such an irresistible looking girl, "Don't think this is going to get you out of those parking tickets."

"Of course not," Kirby smiled, "But I do see you looking at me...I look at you too."

Judy frowned, unsure if this was a trick or not, "You do?" Kirby nodded with a sly smile. Judy smiled back. All Kirby could think of was 'Gosh is she gullible'. She kissed her as planned but the kiss went on longer than originally planned. She expected something mediocre but this was actually intense.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

They quickly pulled back and looked up to see the bitch of the law.

"Its not what it looks like!" Judy surrendered with her hands in the air.

"Really looks like we have some kind of porno situation happening." Kirby got a look at Tatum's baton on her belt. Tatum caught the little weirdo staring. "What are you looking at?"

"You know, I think you're a really cool cop, Sheriff Riley. You're a real role model. Ever have any fun with that thing?"

Tatum slanted her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Come on you can't tell me you haven't wanted to punish criminals with a little TLC." She grabbed Judy by the collar, pulling her in for another kiss. Judy was surprised but not complaining.

Tatum rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh for Godssake!"

* * *

Sidney sat up in her hospital bed thinking about Jill, she felt bad for going along with Tatum's dumb plan. She heard the creak of her door, giving her a start.

"Jill?"

"Sidney?"

Jill ran over and hugged Sidney tightly.

"Wait how did you get out?"

Jill showed her a busted hairpin, "Kirby showed me a thing or two about breaking and entering."

"I guess it's one good thing to have knowing a law breaker," she smirked for a moment before realizing Jill was waiting for an invitation, "Come here."

Jill climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her, "I'm sorry about everything."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It should be me apologizing. Tatum strapped a wire on me and..."

"Well she is right about one thing...I am creepy...I don't blame you for suspecting me," she said looking gloomy.

Sidney tucked some hair behind her ear, "No. You're not. Not to me. At least you're not walking around like you're judge, jury and executioner."

Jill laughed, "I guess if I was in your shoes I'd wear a wire too."

"This has happened so many times you'd think I'd figure out whose behind it sooner."

"Wait. Take a look at this." Jill took out her phone and showed Sidney the screenshots of Ghostface.

"Holy...we need to show these to Tatum."

"She'll still think it's me."

"Hey," Sidney took a firm hold of her; both were spooning at this point, "I'll never stop sticking up for you." That look was all Jill needed to believe her, it felt like her eyes could pierce right into her skin. Sidney was so overwhelmed with emotion she couldn't resist the younger girl's supple lips. She kissed Jill very tenderly before Jill leaned back.

"Sidney?"

"Its ok, Jill I...I want this too..."

"But I..."

Sidney wasn't taking no for an answer. Jill found she couldn't resist her either. Sidney had one leg wrapped around Jill and the two were joined in an embrace. Someone could walk in on them any second.

* * *

Kirby unbuttoned Judy's top, Tatum continued dismissing how ridiculous this was but never made any attempt to stop it.

"Let's see what we have here."

Judy laughed in response as Kirby removed the officer's bra and massaged her naked breasts right out in the open.

"Ok, this is over," said Tatum, sitting down on the bed and taking out her handcuffs.

"Kinky, Sheriff Riley!"

"Yeah, boss!" Judy giggled.

"We are in the middle of a murder investigation, deputy!"

"Lighten up. Don't you ever have any fun?" Kirby brushed her arm, annoying the officer greatly.

"Kirby, if you cooperate I'll see to it you'll never have to worry about us pulling you over for any traffic violations."

Kirby thought about it for a second, "Nah, this is way more fun."

She kissed Judy. Tatum's top was ready to explode. "Seriously? Oh, ok! Sure! That's the game you want to play!"

Tatum ripped out of her top and began necking Kirby; Kirby was overwhelmed by her plan working but was wondering how much time Jill needed because she was about to have her first ever lesbian experience and lesbian threesome.

* * *

Jill pulled Sidney out of her clothes and onto the hospital room floor. This was happening. Full makeout mode, Sidney had become a full on cougar in heat. She pulled Jill's pants off like they were nothing; she teased her before she slid her out of her panties. Jill was horny, like seriously horny, this was mind blowing. Sidney devoured her pussy like an animal, like she had done this before.

"Ahhh!" Jill called out.

"Oh God!" Sidney yelled as she fingered her and lapped her trimmed pussy up with her tongue.

"Yes, Sidney! Yes! I want it! Take me!"

"Take these!" Sidney laughed as she got up and shoved her breasts in her face. Jill happily sucked on them as Sidney continued to finger her pussy, "You want to taste me?"

"Oh, fuck yes!" Jill flipped her around and went to down on her hairy bush.

Sidney held her head down as she ate her out, "YES! YES! YES!"

* * *

"YES! YES! YES!"

Tatum and Judy orgasmed as Kirby fingered both women on the hospital bed. Tatum was a total freak, naked and sweating all over the place as Kirby did her best; which she must have because Tatum and Judy's pussy's were clamping tightly around her fingers. When they both came they shared Kirby, kissing her and thanking her for probably the best they had ever gotten off.

"Whoa", Kirby said, speechless of the officer's behavior.

"Thanks, Kirby, I think I'm good."

"Cool."

"Of course I think it's only right to serve you the same way. What do you think, deputy?"

"You're right, sheriff," Judy smiled.

Kirby gulped, this would surely be the experience of a lifetime.

* * *

Sidney held Jill in her arms, gently kissing her firm young breasts.

"Did you just hear that?"

Jill just smiled, "Sounds like someone is having a pretty good time down the hall that's for sure."

"Damn...that was the best I ever...I mean...wow."

"That was my first...defiantly not my last," Jill laughed, getting another kiss from her new lover. She turned over to her with this creepy smile, "There is this one thing I'd like to try."

"Oh?" Sidney gave her an equally creepy smile in return.

The two positioned themselves on opposite ends of the bed, legs over one another. Jill began thrusting her pelvis and grinding her pussy into Sidney's. Sidney had a harder time keeping up, she wasn't anywhere near Jill's age anymore so she couldn't recover from a good lay like she could. But looking into Jill's electric eyes gave Sidney the sudden rush adrenaline needed to hump her brains out. Clit to clit rubbing. Their bodies were coming together in that moment. Just as they called out to each other the lights went out.

The entire hospital blacked out.

Hicks and Riley were in the middle of sharing Kirby's vagina when everything went black.

Sidney and Jill held each other close in a panic.

"Oh my God! Do you think we did that?" Jill asked innocently.

Sidney kissed her on the forehead, "Put your clothes on. We have to move."

They were instantly back in survival mode, slipping into their clothes and out the door. Of course Tstum, Judy and Kirby had the same idea but they had trouble getting their shit together. Sidney grabbed a fire axe out in the dark hallway; now with only red emergency lights shining anything.

"Shouldn't the generator be kicking in?" Jill asked, feeling weak.

Sidney grabbed her by the arm. They heard struggling up ahead and what sounded like Kirby screaming. They ran to check things out but they were too late. They found Tatum unconcious on the floor. Sidney checked that she was out cold like someone hit her hard in the back of the head. Jill took her gun and shoved it down the back of her pants.

Both continued for what seemed like an hour just to get to the stairs. Sidney bumped into Jill when she stopped dead. They had both came close to tripping over Judy. She was badly stabbed in the gut but she was still conscious and trying to talk.

Sidney applied pressure to her wound. "Where's Kirby?"

"..."

"Judy?"

Jill looked around for anything else that could help them or the injured deputy. What she saw instead was not one but two Ghostfaces standing on either end of the long hall.

"...run...," Judy said weakly.

Sidney took Judy's gun out of her holster and shot at the Ghostface closest to her knocking him down. Jill had trouble shooting hers; not exactly a crack shot. The Ghostface walked up to her just like she had seen happen in every Stab movie. Sidney ran over to try to take him down for her. Jill luckily had one more bullet left just as the bloodied blade was about to come down on her. She shot him right in the head.

She was going to remove the mask but she was too chicken with the amount of blood already spilling out onto the floor. Sidney was almost unphased but when she removed the mask both of them just stared at the floor with dumbstruck faces.

It was Marnie Cooper.

"But how...," Jill began.

Sidney heard stirring, she aimed her gun back at the Ghostface she put down. Sure enough he or she got up again. Bulletproof vest no question.

"Take off the mask!"

Ghostface #2 did so. Another familiar face. Jenny Randall.

"Surprised?" Jenny asked with a sickly sneer.

"I don't understand," said Jill looking back at Marnie's lifeless body.

"Think you're the only weirdo in town...," she was stopped by Sidney readying her gun again, "Don't you want to hear about why we did all this?"

"No not really. Besides you seem like the kind of girl who still keeps a diary." Sidney shot her in the neck, unsure if that really killed her but she was flat on her back once more.

Jill was shaking, Sidney wrapped an arm around her for support. "This is crazy."

"Its ok it's over," Sidney said, rubbing her cheek into hers.

Jill shook her head, "No. There's still one left."

They ran off to the stairwell and got to the main lobby before they heard the click of a gun ready to fire.

"That's far enough," a strong female voice said.

"M-M-Mom?"

"Kate?"

Kate stood taller and straighter, more confident, not the quiet woman she was before.

"Ok now I really have to know what's going on," said Jill as Sidney held her close to her, shielding her in case Kate fired at them.

Robbie snuck up behind them with a gun very close to Sidney's back.

"Are you sure about that, dear?"

Jill could see someone sticking their head up from behind the plexiglass of the security booth. Kirby was bound up and tied along with Charlie.

"Let them go!"

"You know I can't do that. How do you like this? You're living in your own slasher movie."

Jill's face sank, "You did this all for me?"

Kate let out a hearty laugh, "No you fool. I did this for me."

"Jenny and Marnie?"

"Those two dreamed of committing their own killing spree. I needed to find two psychos crazy enough to do the job. I contacted them through a message boards about serial killers, fans of Billy and Stu. Surprisingly a lot of fan girls for those two shitheads. They found two drifters and mutilated their bodies. Just enough of their own DNA left at the crime scene to throw off the idiots in charge of keeping us safe."

"This still doesn't make any sense, Kate," said Sidney, scared to see how upset Jill was getting.

"God you really want an explanation, Sidney? Do you have any idea how hard it is to find your place in this world especially when your family has had a death curse on them? I've been denied so much because of you."

"Mom..."

"I lost work because of Sidney you know that, Jill. I had a great job in advertising but suddenly I'm not a model employee coincidentally the same fucking day news about Sidney at her college killing Billy Loomis' mother. But it followed me wherever I went they always asked me ,'Hey aren't you related to the Prescotts?' Every time I had a shot at leaving this town and becoming something I always would hear it."

"But she didn't do anything, Mom."

"You should hear all the stories she told me," said Robbie, "She hates you just as much as Sidney."

Jill almost forgot Robbie was there, so fixated on her mother, she felt so hopeless.

"You were dead to me the moment you started idolizing this...this...abomination."

"Fuck you, Kate!"

"I made sure everyone believed you were adopted. I didn't want to be related to you. It was also the perfect motive for you in the murders. All they really needed was your obsession with Sidney to pin you to everything but if you found out you were adopted and were never really family that would drive you mad. See you wanted to be Sidney but now she really couldn't because her blood didn't run in her veins so you made sure her blood ran out."

Jill shook her head at this convoluted explanation, she felt like she was going to throw up, "Mom you need help..."

"I'll be out of this piece of shit town. New identity."

"Identities. Right, babe?" Robbie said. The 'Babe' part made Sidney and Jill cringe. Were they actually together or was this some kind of young boy 'Cougar' fantasy.

Kate pouted at Robbie and mocked, "Sorry, Robbie. Gotta tie up the loose ends, hon."

She fired, shooting him in the chest and killing him instantly. Jill screamed. Kate aimed the gun at her.

"SHUT UP!"

"You don't want to this, Kate! She's still your daughter!"

"Shut up, Prescott! You love her so much you can die with her!"

Kate fired again. Jill got in front of Sidney and pushed her down. She got the bullet in the side. It was quick but damn did it hurt. She fell on top of Sidney. Sidney held onto her face. "Stay with me...fuck why did you do that?"

"Because...," Jill winced, "Sidney Prescott can't die. You don't want Jennifer Love Huge Tits to play you again do you?"

They both laughed through tears. "Over my dead body," Sidney cackled.

Kate stood over them, angrier than ever holding that gun. Jill had some energy left to kick her. Kate fell down, dropping the gun. It slid just enough out of her reach to make her crawl. A foot came down on her hand. Crushing it. Kirby had freed herself and Charlie in the nick of time.

"You're not going anywhere," Kirby said slyly. She held up a busted hairpin to Jill and Sidney and laughed, "Always wanted to say that."

Charlie took a look at the carnage including some remains of hospital staff they had almost missed piled in a corner. "Classic hospital seige. Just like Stab 7."

"More like Stab 9, need," Kirby said in a playfully mean tone.

Charlie saw that Jill really needed help, "Um. Think we better call for help."

"Oh, right."

Charlie picked up the gun. Kate pulled out a knife and stabbed Kirby in the leg. She got up and screamed like a mad woman. Jill, Sidney and Charlie shot at Kate multiple times until they were out of ammo. Kate's body hit the floor, her eyes opened in a surprising manner.

* * *

2 months after the killings and everything went back to normal well better than normal. Tatum and Judy survived and started a hush-hush relationship with Kirby. Rumour was Charlie might also be a part of it but nothing was confirmed.

Sidney said goodbye to Westboro and took Jill with her for a much needed vacation. They flew to Hawaii. Jill sent Kirby a postcard, detailing their visit and checked up on her. She wrote one one day while sitting out on the balcony of their room at the resort. She was startled when Sidney came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Come back to bed," a very naked Sidney whispered in her ear.

"You got it," Jill said giving her ass an aggressive squeeze. She took one last look at the breathtaking view of the beach. She was going to start a new life. A life she had only dreamed about.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed. If not sorry I guess I'll try harder next time. Thank you for sticking with it!**


End file.
